herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lenalee Lee
Lenalee Lee is the main female protagonist of the anime/manga series D.Gray-man. ''She is an Exorcist for the Black Order and the younger sister of Chief Komui Lee. She is also the first (and, for a while, only) person in the Order to show Allen Walker any kindness, technically making her his first friend. Later, she also becomes his implied love interest She is voiced by Shizuka Ito in the Japanese version of the anime and Luci Christian in the English version. In the English version of ''D.Gray-man Hallow, she is voiced by Ai Kakuma. Appearance Lenalee is a somewhat tall, lithe young woman. She has dark green hair, purple eyes and a fair complexion and she tends to carry herself very well. Cross Marian has noted that she has a "C" cup bra size. Lenalee's hair has often been described as beautiful, and for most of her life she wore it long and in two high pigtails, likely because Komui was quite fond of it. After she had most of it burned off on a mission, it stayed at a short, boy-ish cut for a while, but she has been letting it grow back out to honor the wishes of Anita and her brother; after the transfer of the European Branch, she was seen wearing it chin-length, and once it became long enough to style she started to wear it at a chin-length bob. Recently, her hair has started to grow past her shoulders again and has gained a bit of body, and while she has taken to wearing it up in two clips reminiscent of her old pigtail style, she still leaves most of it down. Lenalee's uniforms are always comprised of tight, short jackets with long sleeves and either short skirts or short shorts; this is to free her legs up for her use of her Dark Boots, which require the full length of her legs for her fighting style. When her uniforms feature skirts, Lenalee wears tight short shorts underneath them. Her most recent uniform is actually a jacket long enough to pass for a short dress that ends in a frilled shirt, and she still wears a concealing garment underneath to cover her undergarments. Until her Innocence crystallized, Lenalee tended to wear her Dark Boots, which originally took the form of thigh-high boots and later turned into high-heeled shoes, wherever she went, to the point where, when she was forced to go without them, she realized that the Innocence had always been heavy and painful on her feet. Recently, her Innocence crystallized, leaving two permanent, cross-shaped stigmata scars on the fronts of her ankles; now, her Dark Boots take the form of two blood-red rings around her ankles, and she tends to wear high stockings and heels. Personality Lenalee is a kind, caring young woman who treasures her friends and those she comes to think of as "family" more than anything else in the world; in fact, Lenalee's view of the "world" is comprised completely of those around her, and when someone dies, she sees it as a piece of her "world" getting destroyed. Because of this view, Lenalee can be quick to anger, especially when her friends and family take what she feels to be unnecessary risks. As a result, people tend to try to avoid upsetting her. Ultimately, however, her inability to cope with losing anyone close to her has left her with serious self-esteem issues, and deep down she loathes herself for being willing to stick her neck out for her friends but not for complete strangers. Having suffered a traumatizing childhood, Lenalee tends to break quickly when confronted by those who were part of her dark past, and she hates some of her superiors and their ideals so fervently she once declared that she hated the Innocence and even God. It is noted by Cross Marian that she used to bottle up all her emotions inside, but is now much better at letting them out. Lenalee is so frightened of losing those around her that she suffers recurring nightmares of the Order being destroyed and everyone around her disappearing. One of Lenalee's biggest regrets is the time she left Allen behind to save a girl when Allen told her too and not able to be at Allen's when he was fighting Suman, and was "killed" by Tyki Mikk. Despite her past, Lenalee has shown that she can have the conviction to cast the things that scare her aside so she can fight to defend her family, having promised her Innocence and God that she would fight however long they asked of her as long as she could return to her brother's side (this conviction led to her Innocence cyrstalizing), and having even been willing to let Hevlaska implant her Innocence into her body to attempt to force a synchronization, despite having had a synchronization rate below ten percent the last time she had worn her Dark Boots and despite having known that, if she failed, she would become a Fallen One. Powers & Abilities Lenalee's Innocence has been believed to be the Heart because of how her innocence saved her after her fight with the Level 3 Akuma, though this has not been confirmed yet. *'Enhanced Speed': Even without her Dark Boots activated, Lenalee is extremely quick and agile. This, of course, is only enhanced when her Innocence is activated. *'Dark Boots': An equipment-type Innocence, Lenalee's initial version of the Dark Boots take the form of a pair of thigh-high boots. When activated the top part of the boots unwrap to her knees and a green stripe is shown down her leg from the top to the bottom and a green energy is emitted from her ankles. She is capable of great acrobatic feats and can easily deal with Level 1 Akuma. It seems to dramatically increase her leg strength, allowing her to jump vast distances, land from high falls uninjured and deliver devastating kicks. *'Waltz: Mist Wind': Lenalee stirs up a destructive tornado with a whirling kick of her Dark Boots, which can serve as an offensive or defensive move. It was seen that Level 1 and 2 Akuma can't withstand being in the tornado as they will immediately explode on contact. *'Level Two: '''After her synchronization with her Innocence increases, Lenalee's boots are modified to enhance her abilities. When released Lenalee gains more weight, power and speed. The green energy strips are replaced with circles with a cross mark on them, and her boots now have knee pads and straps around her thighs. She can fight on par with a Level 3 Akuma with her Innocence in this form. Before her boots evolved her synchronization rate was 86%. *'Burden, Acoustic Technique: Sound Shackle': Lenalee becomes able to interface with sound waves, solidifying the sound of each step into a surface, which allows her to travel at the speed of sound. *'Burden, Water Surface Technique: Water Shackles': Lenalee becomes able to interface with water, enabling her to walk on liquid surfaces. *'Falling Technique: Iron Shackles''' (失墜の踏技 「鉄枷」, Shittsui no Tougi: Tetsukase): Upon maximum invocation, Lenalee's power condenses onto her Dark Boots, meshing them into a morass of blades, carrying an extremely high weight. Assisted by Eshii's gravity shackles, this attack hit with the weight of 40,000 metric tons, which is equivalent to a meteor. *'Crystal Type': After Lenalee's synchronization rate with her Innocence fell to dangerously low levels, it was brought into question whether or not the Innocence was starting to reject her as an Accommodator. Hevlaska noted that this was not so, but that it seemed, instead, that the will of the Dark Boots was changing, and that it may be preparing to evolve. When attempting to merge with her Innocence again, the cube form it had taken liquefied, and Lenalee took this as an invitation to ingest the Innocence directly. The liquid passed through her body and emerged from two cross-shaped wounds on her ankles, one on each, where it merged with the blood that spilled out with it and reformed around her legs. When at rest, the newly formed Innocence takes the appearance of bangles around her ankles, but when activated, the boots take the form of thigh-high stiletto boots with kneepads and slightly separated cuisses for her upper legs. When she wishes to accelerate beyond the boot's normal speeds, flaps at the back of both of her heels unfurl to increase her speed dramatically, though initially she has trouble gauging how quickly she's moving. Lenalee notes that the boots don't react as her initial equipment type boots did, and rather than having to use her own body to tell the boots what to do, they seem to react simply to her thoughts. Later analysis reveals that the new boots aren't actually 'crystals' at all, but rather an unidentified metal made from merging Lenalee's blood with the Innocence, and because of this (theoretically speaking) as long as Lenalee has blood in her body she should be able to regenerate her Dark Boots by using more of her blood, even if the boots she's wearing at the time were to break. Gallery Lenalee Lee.jpg Lenalee Lee 3.JPG Lenalee Lee- Dark Boots 2.jpg Lenalee and Komui 2.jpg|Lenalee as a child with her brother, Komui. Lenalee Lee- Dark Boots.jpg|Lenalee doing a backflip with her Dark Boots. Lenalee and Komui.jpg Allen and Lenalee.jpg Allen and Lenalee 2.jpg Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Exorcists Category:Pure Good Category:Siblings Category:Elementals Category:Tragic Category:Amnesiac Category:Mentally Ill Category:Amazons Category:The Chosen One Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Determinators Category:The Messiah Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:In Love Category:Insecure Category:One-Man Army Category:Rescuers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Self Hating Category:Fighter Category:Scapegoat Category:Orphans Category:Monster Slayers Category:Martial Artists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes